Diary of a Mad Scientist
by giji
Summary: She could only ever bear to do one entry. That's all she really had to say...


THE DIARY OF A MAD SCIENTIST....  
  
You're reading it right now. Sit back, relax, and have a drink. But don't smoke because I'm allergic to cigarette smoke.  
  
It all began when I was a little girl...or at least I think I used to be a little girl. I don't remember much beyond 20,000 years ago. I worked for this nice old man in a pottery shop on Jurai. In exchange for boarding and allowance I made cheap, knock-off pottery from the Paleozoic Meowmeow era.  
  
It was very surprising when I was actually accepted into the Galaxy Science Space Academy. I was still just young, younger than most new entrants into the Academy, and I was - how do you say this on Earth? - "ghetto poor." However, I knew deep down the real reason wasn't because of my intelligence, it was because of my race. It was a goodwill gesture towards the people of Felix Majora to show that not all of us "cat-girls" would have to be sex-slaves under the Juraian rule. Pfeh. So, I packed up shop and left, poor as a bit-mouse. To make some easy money when I first got there, I fashioned up some of my knock-off pottery and sold it to a middle-man type dealer on Todain. Much of it was bought by a man named Dr. Clay, to which account I heard later that all but one of the pots were destroyed during an explosion. No matter, I got my money anyway.  
  
I was only into my first year at the Academy when my teachers realized that I was far beyond the simple classes that first-year students were taking. So I was placed on special order into Sophomore level classes. I passed through the entire Sophomore course study of Quantum Physics and Biomedical Engineering in less than a semestre. Now, of course double majors were quite common, but most students had the cheap double major - a hard course and a super easy course (such as a language). There was some talk as to whether I was cheating my way through the Academy, and I was tested many times by non-believers, but I far exceeded any of their expectations. But this is quite obvious that it would happen, really. I mean, I had to start somewhere to get to be the Universe's Greatest Scientific Genius.  
  
It was in my actual Sophomore year (in which I was already taking Senior classes) that I met him. He was gorgeous. Wavy blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes. I've always loved blue eyes. They remind me of the sea, so deep and endless. He had the loveliest accent, but sadly, I don't remember what planet he came from anymore. I fell deeply in love with him, and he with I. I don't think I had ever been in love before. We were married two months after we met. We had a son exactly a year to the day that we met. I may not remember what planet he was from, but I do remember the great sex. But now I'm getting off track. My son...he looked like his father. The face, the wavy blonde hair - same as his dads. But he had my eyes. After he was born, I would sit by the side of his crib and read him poetry and fairy tales and, of course, the latest scientific journals. He was such a good baby...they took him away from me. They said a sex toy piece of trash would never be a good mother to him. I hate them all.  
  
I built this neat ship housing this awesome laser sometime afterwards. I had planned to blow them up with it, but I met with a different fate than that of a murderer. One of my understudies (so to speak) named Kagato asked me to go on a journey with him. He said he wanted to take me away and study under me to gain the knowledge of the universe. I can't say I was too unhappy to leave Todain.   
  
So we boarded the Souja (my ship) and took off. I've been told that everyone thought I had been kidnapped. I was surprised they even noticed I was gone. Assholes. They probably only wanted me to come back and do their homework for them anyway. I tried so hard to ease the pain in my heart. You can't just take a woman's baby from her and not expect her to hurt deeply. So I made a new baby. My OWN baby. More strong and powerful than -anyone- else's baby in the Universe. I named her Ryouko. I had hoped to get the chance to raise her...the chance I was never given with my son. But Kagato had other plans. I don't know how he managed it, but he got me drunk. I must have drank so much that night...I don't recall it all. I remember a lot of empty sake bottles and a strange look in his eyes that I had seen few times before. It was always there when he felt victory approaching. I had let him beat me in chess once (winning against him 3,427 times in a row was getting rather dull) and he had that same look on his face. He was thinking 'checkmate.' Checkmate. He had checkmated me into a corner. I was drunk, exhausted...I thought he was going to rape me for a moment. Then I realized he was going to do something much worse. The same thing they had done to me. He told me that Ryouko was his and that she would never know my face again. He locked me inside that damn crystal prison. I don't remember anything after that until Mihoshi came along and accidentally released me. I think I'm glad I don't remember anything. He did horrible things to my Ryouko. She hates me now, you know. I was never there for her. I wonder if he hates me too. She says, "Damn you, Washuu, I hate you!" I was stabbed once before, on the street when I was little, for the $2 in Jurai money I had on me. It was only in the arm. When she says those things, it's like someone stabbing me in the heart. Probably more painful.  
  
I still have the plans for that laser that I built into the Souja. I think I'll go rebuild it now. 


End file.
